Chocolate
by eremiticAntiquarian
Summary: [Winner of Arrei's Chibi Contest]*DaiKen/Kensuke* The life and times of Motomiya Daisuke and Ichijouji Ken starting in Kindergarten
1. In the Beggining

**Briefing: CHIBI TIME! This fic is for my friend Arrei's contest. I won her last one so I hope I can continue my winning streak. Hehe! Well.. The chapters may be in religious terms but no religion is present unless you count my worship of Ken-chan and Mimi-hime a religion. I am not at all religious but it seemed to fit perfectly. Anyway, Ken and Daisuke are 15 and writing in a journal about their experiences throughout their life together. There are no Digimon. So.. AU?**

  
_CHOCOLATE_

Chapter 1 - Daisuke: In the Beginning...

I had never been so excited in all my life. Kindergarten had only started a month ago and we already had a field trip! I ran to meet my big sister so we could walk home together. I saw her with a boy from my class and his older brother. There was also a tall, quiet boy with glasses there. I walked up to them.

"Hi, Jun-chan."

She just looked down at me, smiled and patted my head. The three older kids we engaged in a conversation I knew nothing about. The boy from my class also looked confused. I look at him and he looks at me. We start making fun of our siblings and laugh. Then we started talking about the virtual pet key chains and how much we loved them.

After a little while my sister and me had to leave the boys and head home. It's not really a long walk from the school to home. I tell her all about my field trip then. She had apparently went on the same one and love it.

I got my mama to sign the paper and give me the money to go. I smiled real big and went to my room to play with my soccer ball. That night I had lots of trouble sleeping because I was so very excited about the field trip.

The next day, I was the first to turn in my stuff for the field trip. Matsumoto-sensei smiled and thanked me for getting it in so fast. I bowed to him and returned to my table. I watched all the other students bring theirs up too.

"Class," Matsumoto started, "I am pleased to say that everyone has turned in their permission slips. Now, we must pick our buddies to stay with for the trip."

Everyone looked around the room in a frenzy. A few stood up to stand by who they wanted to be their partner. A girl named Natsumi asked to be my buddy. Some boy named Keiichi also did. I turned them down. I saw the person I wanted to be buddies with and I wasn't about to change my mind.

Everyone avoided the boy and I just didn't understand why. He was funny, nice and friendly. It is the same boy I laughed with the day before. I got out of my seat and walked across the room to him.

He hung his head and covered his face with his long blue hair. I strode up next to him with a smile on my face. I placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. The room seemed kinda quiet. He looked up at me with a frown. I just kept smiling at him.

"You wanna be my partner, Ken-san?"

"Re-really," he asked.

I could tell he was shocked but I didn't know why. I nodded happily to him and he said yes. I giggled and jumped in the air. I grabbed his hand to go to Matsumoto-sensei and tell him of my buddy. When I turned back to the class they all stared at me with dumbfounded looks. I just couldn't understand. I skipped up to the teacher's desk with Ken's hand still in mine.

"Matsumoto-sensei, I have my buddy," I cried out gleefully.

"That's very nice to pick Ichijouji as your buddy, Motomiya. You are a very sweet boy to choose him over the others."

I tilted my head to the side, "I don't know what you mean, sir. Ken-chan is my bestest friend in the whole wide world.!"

Then I laughed. Ken squeezed my hand and smiled brightly. As the teacher was still writing it down I pulled Ken to the back of the room. I sat down on the floor with him and we played with a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle puzzle. I noticed people were still staring at us and whispering away. So did Ken and I just shrugged at him.

During free time outside, me and Ken kicked my soccer ball back and forth. He wasn't really talkative, but he did laugh at all my jokes. People still continued staring at us though. I was beginning to feel uncomfortable. I noticed Jun with Ken's brother and that other boy again. They weren't too far away so I could hear them.

"Ain't that strange, Jun?"

"What, Jyou," asked my sister.

"Look, my little brother and your little brother are playing together."

"So what Osamu, they are supposed to. They are kids."

"Not when Ken is a 'nerd' like us three and Daisuke is someone every kindergarten kid wants to be friends with," Osamu stated bluntly.

"Well, now that you put it that way," Jun-chan trailed off.

I looked up at the sky trying to figure out what a nerd was and why Ken and me were so different. We both loved soccer, virtual pets, puzzles, laughing, and making fun of older people. I've heard my classmates call Ken a nerd many times before. I was so lost so I motioned for Ken to sit under the playscape with me where no one usually plays because there are spiders. He nodded and agreed to come.

After we sat down, I asked him, "What's a nerd?"

His smile faded and replied, "Someone who is smart and not very cool."

"Hmm," I thought aloud, "Am I a nerd?"

Ken laughed and shook his head at me.

"I like nerds though. There is Jun, Jyou, and your brother Osamu. Then that Koushiro kid in second grade is really nice. Most of all there is you. I like you the best, Ken-chan!"

"Are you sure," He asked quietly, "I mean, you are the complete and exact opposite of a nerd."

I really don't know what came over me, but I leaned over and kissed him. That is how my mama always told me that she still likes me after I've been bad. Ken looked at me surprised. His eyes were wide and his face was growing red and he was smiling. I just smiled back at him the biggest I could, so big my eyes we squeezed shut.

He kissed me back but he put his tongue in my mouth.[1] It was icky and weird, yet nice. Then he pulled away and looked at me with a serious gaze.

"My mama said that if you kiss someone like that it means that you really, really like them. And I think you will always be my best friend," Ken explained.

I only smiled more. He was so totally my best friend from then on. I only now know that it turns out to be a little bit different than that.

We continued to play with my soccer ball and make fun of our siblings after school for the next two days. It was finally Friday and the day of the field trip. I just could not wait to get to school and go with Ken. 

_ Pluto's note: [1] - Ok, Ok. But you gotta think, they are naïve and they see their parents kiss like that. What difference do they know, seriously? So this may be controversial... I don't give a damn because its my story. ^^ *Prances away*_


	2. Between Heaven and Earth

**Briefing: CHIBI TIME! This fic is for my friend Arrei's contest. I won her last one so I hope I can continue my winning streak. Hehe! Well.. The chapters may be in religious terms but no religion is present unless you count my worship of Ken-chan and Mimi-hime a religion. I am not at all religious but it seemed to fit perfectly. Anyway, Ken and Daisuke are 15 and writing in a journal about their experiences throughout their life together. As I've gone along, its not an AU at all. I just refuse to believe in the last 5 minutes of episode 50.**

  
_CHOCOLATE_

Chapter 2 - Ken: Between Heaven and Earth...

Finally! It was the day of the field trip. And I couldn't believe that the coolest boy in the whole school was my buddy because he WANTED to be! There was nothing more exciting than that point in my life.

I am so uncool and nerdy, why would Daisuke-chan ever like me? I couldn't figure it out. How could anyone at all like me?

Oh No! I was going to be late to school. Osamu had just knocked on the bathroom door to yell at me to hurry up. I had just finished fixing my hair and brushing my teeth. Then on the way out of the door, I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my book bag. Couldn't forget that because there was something special inside.

I made it to my seat before everyone else as usual. The next two to walk in the door were Natsumi and Akira. They looked at each other and grinned. Then the pair made their way to where I sat. Natsumi kneeled on my left and Akira was on my right staring down at me.

"So," the girl started, "What makes you so special? Why did Daisuke-kun pick a lowlife nobody nerd like you for his buddy?"

I shruged

"Lowlies should stick with lowlies and the cool people and lowlies should never mix. It's a rule and you broke that, Ichijouji-kun," Akira went on.

By this time more people entered the classroom and saw the two by me. They also came over to watch. Some even taunted me and teased. Where, oh where, was Daisuke-chan when I needed him so badly? Why did he always have to arrive at school late?

"You're such a loser, Ichijouji," Mai sneered at me.

"Leave Motomiya-kun alone, nerd. You are probably paying him or doing his homework just so he will be friends and play with you," whispered Keiichi in my ear, "I hope that after this field trip he will leave you in a corner somewhere and let you die."

At that point I had started crying loudly. Finally Daisuke had entered the room. My eyes immediately locked in with his and he stormed over more furious and irate then I had ever saw him. There was also a very concerned look in his eye. He pushed his way through the crowd and threw the first two children away from my sides. He then stood behind me and growled and gave mean looks to all the kids. I felt his arms wrap tightly around me. It made me feel like his most sacred possession and so warm and loved. I stopped crying and tilted my head back to look at him. Almost immediately all the kids sat down. Dai-chan kneeled by my side.

"Don't ever listen to anything they tell you," he said wiping off my tear-stained cheeks, "They don't know you. Truthfully, I hope that they never do because I want you all to myself. If they knew you, they'd steal you away from me. We can't have that now can we?

He smiled widely at me. It made me not sad at all anymore altogether. I threw my arms around him and hugged him so tight that he squeaked. I let him go and he breathed in deeply. My smile of embarrassment was covering my face and I tilted and scratched my head.

When Matsumoto-sensei walked in, Daisuke-chan went to his seat that was, with a lot of begging, right next to me now. Matsumoto-sensei stood in front of the room with a perfect smile and kind eyes. Just the way a teacher should be. He asked us to line up two by two with our chosen buddy. Daisuke and I skipped up first to the door. I got some glares, but now I really didn't care.

Matsumoto-sensei informed us all that we had to hold our partners hand the entire time so we didn't lose each other. There were many of groans and a squeal. Daisuke and me just shook our heads at each other, laughed, and smiled. I felt Daisuke's hand strongly grip onto mine. I looked down at out intertwined fingers and chuckled to myself. We were holding hands even before we were instructed to.

We were led out to the front of the school. A big yellow bus waited for us to hop aboard. I felt all giddy and I shivered with joy and excitement. I had to raise my leg high to reach the steps. After that, Daisuke and me chose a seat in the far, far back. He took the window seat for on the there and he promised I could have it on the way back. Truthfully, as long as I was next to him I was happy.

Surprisingly, the trip there quiet between my buddy and me. Everyone else was laughing and goofing around. I sank down into my seat to keep from slipping off completely. I hung my head and never turned it to Daisuke but kept my right eye on him. He just kept staring out that damned window. I sighed and closed my eyes. It was so boring.

Daisuke-chan shifted in the seat a bit. Then I felt his hand gripped on to my own. I sighed again and opened one eye to look at him. He wore a goofy smile, which made me laugh slightly. Then smile pushed away my fears of what my classmates were saying earlier. To my surprise, he asked me the strangest question. His face got serious and stern.

"Exactly how smart are you, Ken-chan? I mean... well. Why is it that people call you names fro being smart. If I weren't so stupid I'd say that they want to be you."

"Well Daisuke," I laughed and replied, "I can count really high, write and spell good, do math that only second graders are supposed to know. I also can speak with good grammar when I feel that it is needed. As for the jealousy part... First off, you are not stupid at all, got it? Secondly, I don't think that they are jealous of me. I think that they don't like me because I am not like them.

He looked at me completely bewildered. I think I only confused him more. Choosing to shut up, I closed my eyes again and went back to my prior position. Daisuke still had his hand still had his hand upon mine. I didn't disagree with it because it just showed his friendship. Friendship was, and is, something I cherish more than anything.

Matsumoto-sensei walked down the isle to check on all the students. He stopped at our seat. I believe that he thought I was sleeping. He leaned over and whispered softly to Daisuke about how he didn't have to hold my hand the whole time. Daisuke squeezed my hand and replied in a calm and sweet voice that he didn't want to lose me, ever.

_ Pluto's note: Wahoo! I got chapter 2 up. Proud of me? Wonder what is so special inside Ken-chan's backpack? Well you'll have to wait until the next chapter. ^^ *Prances away*_


	3. Out of Clay

**Briefing: CHIBI TIME! This fic is for my friend Arrei's contest. I won her last one so I hope I can continue my winning streak. Hehe! Well... The chapters may be in religious terms but no religion is present unless you count my worship of Ken-chan and Mimi-hime a religion. I am not at all religious but it seemed to fit perfectly. Anyway, Ken and Daisuke are 15 and writing in a journal about their experiences throughout their life together. As I've gone along, it's not an AU at all. I just refuse to believe in the last 5 minutes of episode 50. Yeah.. And I don't own anything... anything at all. Except my bottles of Dr. Pepper that keep me going.**

  
_CHOCOLATE_

Chapter 3 - Daisuke: Out of Clay

When we got inside of the huge building, Matsumoto-sensei told us to stay put while he let them know that we were here. The air smelled very sweet. I looked at Ken he was staring at the far away ceiling in awe. The place was absolutely huge. A man with pink hair walked up to us. He bowed to us all and introduced himself.

"Hello children. My name is Hideto, I will be your guide and show you around this wonderful place. Please do not stray off and stay close to your buddy at all times. Thank you," he said with a smile.

Me and Ken were in the very front of everyone. We never spoke out of turn and were on our best behavior the whole time. Hideto gave us both a pat on the head before he proceeded to show us to the next part. The pink-haired man signaled for everyone to gather around him in a circle. We were standing over large metal mixing tubs. We all looked down and practically drooled over all that chocolate there. 

A boy named Takeru stood next to Ken on the other side. He put his hand on Ken shoulder and smiled to him. I didn't like it very much, the blond boy was up to something. He whispered to Ken and Ken leaned his head out through the rail. At that moment Takeru shoved him through and my buddy landed in a pool of chocolate a few feet down. I screeched and punched Takeru in the nose to get him away then started yelling for a teacher.

"Ken," I yelled, "Ken-chan! Are you okay?"

I lowered myself to the floor and reached my hand down to him. I couldn't reach so I scooted off just a little more until I could reach him. The problem was I was off the platform too far so when the small amount of Ken's weight mixed with my upper half I was thrown off balance. I also fell into the chocolate. When they finally got us out we got yelled at by Matsumoto-sensei. I hung my head. Hideto kneeled down to us and poked my nose.

"You were brave to try to save him. You heart is full of courage and friendship. And as for you," he continued looking at Ken, "If was not your fault. I am sure they will punish the one who pushed you in."

We didn't get in trouble and weren't yelled at. Takeru had to walk between Matsumoto-sensei and Hideto the rest of the way. When we reached a small room with a bunch of folding chairs we were instructed to sit down in them. Ken looked really sad and uncomfortable in his chocolate-coated body. A white screen was lowered down and the lights were turned down. A video played all about chocolate and how it was made. Hideto passed out bars of chocolate to everyone. I watched him as he skipped right by Takeru on purpose. Ken and I smiled at each other. 

I had an urge to wipe some of the chocolate off his nose so I did. I swiped my finger across it gently and licked my finger and giggled. He did the same back to me until we were sick of eating so much chocolate. I felt really tired so I laid my head down on Ken's lap and fell asleep. I was awoke with Ken shaking my shoulder when the lights back on. I smiled groggily up at him and rubbed my eyes after sitting up.

"Morning Dai-chan" whispered Ken with a small laugh, "Hope you had a nice nap there in my lap. We are leaving to go back to school now."

I laughed with embarrassment. We stood up and lined up at the door. We walked out the main doors to our bus. I let Ken take then window seat this time. When the bus started moving again, I put my arm around Ken and rested my head on his shoulder. I fell asleep again. I was just too worn out. I felt him brush the hair off my face and I smiled. When I woke up, Ken was poking me on the nose to wake me up.

"Daisuke," he said quietly, "I have a surprise for you, but I don't have it with me now. It's back in the classroom and we are almost at school again. OK?"

I nodded and smiled at him. When we finally did get back to the classroom Ken skipped over to the coat and bag wall. He grabbed his bag, unzipped it, and pulled out a box wrapped in pink paper. He handed me the pink box and told me that is was special. I bowed to him and thanked him for the beautiful present. I would wait until I got home before I opened it. It was such a long day.

After the school day was over and me and Jun-chan walked home and took a shower, I ran into my room and plopped down onto my bed. I remembered the box and pulled it out. When I unwrapped it and opened the velvet lid, a small necklace with a broken charm was on it. The charm was half a heart. Inscribed on it was 'Our Hearts Beat As One.' I smiled widely and put it over my head. I fell back against my pillow and thought about the day. 

At dinner I told my family all about what happened. I don't think my parents actually listened to me but I knew that Jun did at least. She laughed at me for falling asleep so much. I told her that I was just lazy. After dinner, I played video games with Jun and my parents disappeared out to the bar again. They wouldn't be home for a while. Jun tucked me in and told me a nice story. Then I fell asleep.

I waited a whole weekend to get back to school to see Ken. To my surprise he wasn't there. Ken never missed school, it was so unlike him. Throughout the day I kept looking at his empty seat and watching the door to see if he was just late. When school got out that day I went up to Matsumoto-sensei to ask if he knew why Ken wasn't there. To my surprise, he did.

"Ichijouji Ken will not be going to this school from now on. He has moved because of an incident that happened on Friday. I am sorry to inform you of this, and I am surprised that he did not tell you."

I shifted my stance and looked down. It was my fault wasn't it? Because of the incident where he fell in. I was supposed to protect him from that kind of stuff and now his parents didn't want him around me. That had to be it. I started crying and ran out of the classroom and outside to where Jun was waiting for me. She was obviously really down. It was because Osamu had moved too, had to be. 

When I got home I just went to my room and cried into my pillow. There was no way I would even come out of my room. Same for Jun, she didn't eat dinner that night either. When it became really late, I crawled out of my room across the hall into Jun's and into her bed. I cuddled up to her and hugged her. She was still awake and held me tightly. We cried together.

"Osa-chan," she whimpered out, "I didn't want you to leave so why did you? You're never coming back now. You were my best friend, Osamu."

I couldn't believe what my older sister was saying in her sleep. Was there more to the moving than I knew? Was there something that I didn't understand? I started thinking too much and eventually fell asleep. When I woke up, it was around noon. Me and Jun had missed school, somehow I think it was for the better. 

Jun was still asleep so I just lay there near her. I held onto my necklace's charm. Suddenly the broken heart on it seemed just perfect. Ken was the other part of me. And for that short week that we really knew each other, our hearts really did beat as one. I felt empty without him there anymore. I was just so confused and I didn't know what to do. I had to see Ken and talk to him, but I couldn't.

Jun told me she was going to a funeral, I didn't know what that was. So I had to stay home by myself. She said she didn't want me there because it would hurt me too much. Somehow I think she was talking to herself. When she came home a few hours later, I was in the living room drawing pictures of Ken. I still have those. She held me close to her and cried. I didn't know what was going on, just that I needed to comfort my Oneechan. I tried with all my might but she wouldn't stop crying. I started crying because of that. 

_ Pluto's note: Wahh! You all know what happened. So sad. The next chapter is the last on in this story but dun worry. I already have a sequel planned. Ken is going to explain everything that Daisuke didn't know in the next chapter. I kept getting asked a certain question. How did I come up with name and what made me choose them. X Japan fans would know! Hideto Matsumoto! Rest in peace, Hide-chan. So now you know. ^^ *Prances away*_


	4. On The Third Day

**Briefing: This is the last chapter my dear fan following. Don't worry! I have a sequel to this when Ken and Dai meet up again beginning with them playing soccer. I haven't got a name for it yet. Anyone have a suggestion?**

  
_CHOCOLATE_

Chapter 4 - Ken: On the Third Day

After school that wonderful Friday me and Osamu made our way home. He wanted to get me home so he could help me shower and wash up nice and good. Osamu was... my best friend. I loved him so much even more than Daisuke. To this day I still don't even know what that damned fight was about. I doubt I will ever remember. It was meanial and so small that I just don't know.

"I hope you die, Osamu! I wish you would just go away and never come back ever! I want you to just dissapear," I screamed at him.

"Is that really the way you feel, Ken-chan," He asked me with sad eyes and I nodded to him, "Fine then, little brother. Find your own way back home if you don't want me around. Goodbye." 

I was about to apologize to him when he started walking faster and crossed the street. I would have ran after him but someone was supposed to hold my hand. Please don't mind the tear drops on this page. That was when I saw him, its a hard word, die. I watched as the van plowed down the street right into him. He had no clue what happened and he died instantly. I never got to apologize to him or tell him that I did love him.

I didn't know what to do. I just stood there and stared at the ambulance that had come to take him away. After they were all gone, one of his sneakers had flown off. I bent over and picked it up. It is to this day the only thing of Osamu's that I still have.

When I came home, the dinner table was so quiet. Then my dad spoke up. He said this apartment was too painful to live in now. My mama agreed and it was decided that we must move. What I didn't know was that I wouldn't be seeing Daisuke. When I did find that out, I was petrified.

At Osa-chan's funeral, Jun was there. Daisuke wasn't. I wished he was so I had someone to comfort me like I always had. I never gave up hope that he would come though. I also never gave up hope that Osa-chan was still alive.

I really can't place when, but one day I realize I was all alone. I remembered that digivice in the drawer. When I pulled it out, I found myself in the Digital World. I don't know anything from there on. It just seemed that when I was away from Osa-chan and Dai-chan I was left completly desolate and empty. Something happened and I turned my self blame into anger and spite. I became the Digimon Kaizer. And that is my story.

Side note from Daisuke. I do know everything that has happened now. We both realize that if things hadn't have turned out the way that they did we wouldn't be friends. To all of this I owe Osamu. Osamu-kun, rest in peace. I know you are looking after Ken-chan still. And you know, if this journal ever gets published. Our hearts still beat as one.

Back to me: Isn't Daisuke so sweet? Besides the fact that he steals journals when people are writing in them he is perfect. There isn't anyone I love more than him and that I want to spend my life with. Thank you, Osamu, for everything. I don't hate you. 

_ Pluto's note: LALALALA!! DONE! *cries* I couldn't make the ending too sad now. I kinda made this start sucking with this chapter I think. I was making this story all fluffy, which isn't my thing at all. Then I plopped some angst in and now it sucks. Oh well. Thanks everyone who has read this fic of mine, reviewed it, and like it. I salute you all. UNTIL NEXT TIME, MINNA-SAN! ^^ *Prances away*_


	5. Denial Before Dawn

**Briefing: Set during the series time. I guess this isn't an AU then. This definatly gets more into the shounen ai that I wanted it in. Sorry for such the long wait.**

  
_CHOCOLATE_

Chapter 5 - Daisuke: Denial Before Dawn

The day was finally here. It was me against _him_ in our game. The only thing I hoped for was that he still remembered me after all these years. When I arrived on the field with my team all the digidestined were there to cheer me on. The game started great, yet he wasn't there. I was getting worried and lost concentration. When I inquired one of his teammated about his absence he replied that Ichijouji was probably at a commercial shoot.

Miyako was getting frantic witht the "love of her life" not being there. I couldn't really explain why _then_, but I was extremely jealous. She was going to keep her hands off him even if I had to go as far as cut them off myself. These strange feelings were taking over my mind. I turned away from the stands to try and concentrate on the game I had to play.

As I finished off the last drop of water in my paper cup, the crowd grew suddenly louder. I know it was him. I was completely petrified and my legs failed to function. Twisting my neck around to peer at him took every ounce of strength I had in me. So that's what that scrawny, blue-haired nerd grew up to look like.Sure, I saw him on TV but this was in real life. Once, I had been the popular one but now... Well, everybody knows who Ichijoujii Ken is. The soccer prodigy, the boy genius, the boy I used to play with.

The game had ended, we had lost. I had gotten home, showered, ate, and slipped into bed. The only words I could think of were, "A worthy advesary." There was no shared memories of a perfect friendship or any words at all the signified tat he had remembered me at all. After that night, when I heard his name mentioned all I could do was mutter out, "Bastard," or at least think it.

Not much really changed after that in my regular, every day life. Kinda. I just stopped tormenting Hikari about 'liking her.' Oh gag me. But how I loved to get under her skin. Takeru's too. I won't forgive him, and he can't figure out why. Idiot.

When I sat in class, I wondered where he was and how much harder his school work was. At lunch, I couldn't get my mind off of the possibilities of his lunch. I was detaching myself from reality and I had no clue what I was doing wither. All I cared to even think about was him.. and how much of a bastard he was. Then, I realized, I had never said anything either. Maybe he was calling me a bastard at this very same point in time.

That was when people started noticing changes in their once spunky friend. I had grown sullen and hateful of myself. I was definatly NOT my normal self at that point in my life.

Oh, but thats the least of it you see. You cannot know what it is like to have a bestfriend, lose him, find him again only to find out that he is your sworn enemy. Dammit Ken. Why you? Why the Kaizer? I got so angry at that. I needed to do something about it all. No one actually knows why I am taking this so hard. Maybe if they'd remember something for once in their life, they'd know.

I found him that night alone in the digital world. I was also alone. Something urged me to go, and leave V-mon behind. I walked around for a while, and when I did find him I just walked up to him casually with a slight smirk on my face. Pulling a foil wrapped chocolate out of my bag, walked up from behind bent over him and set the candy in his lap. He jumped. He hadn't even realized I was there. Then, I turned and walked back the way I came from.

"Remember the chocolate, Ken? Do you still remember that I was the only one who would be your friend even though we both got tormented by it?"

I yell over my shoulder. I saw him stand up quickly out of the corner of my eye. He reaches his hand out toward me. Then he lowers his head.

"I remember _everything_, Dai-chan."

I continue walking away while a tear escaped from my eye and fell down my cheek. Heaven knows why I went that night. I was alone. He might not have bee. And hell, after all, he was the fucking Digimon Kaizer. He could have captured me. What would I have done then?

After arriving home, I couldn't take these thoughts anymore. I buried my face in my pillow and cried. I let all my pain and anger loose and just bawled. I can't remember anything else, like when I fell alseep.

When I woke up the weekend was finally here so I didn't have to worry about those annoying people at school, also known as friends. I stretched under my covers and thats when Chibimon awoke. I got us both food. Then later in the shower, I contemplated what I was going to do all day by myself. I sighed and relaxed. Nothing.

  
  


_ Ok.. it took me long enough, sorry. I honestly didn't mean to leave everyone waiting like that. I just got caught up in all my other 60 million fics I am writing. Schools starting soon, meaning I will be writing more since I have to do something to shut out the teachers. ^^;; New chapter is already being wrote. Expect it in maybe a week... *dissapears in a burst of pink smoke* POOF!_


	6. 1 Cor 6:910

**Briefing: Set during the series time. I guess this isn't an AU then. This ****IS** the shounen ai that I wanted it in, but not all of it just yet. Sorry for such the long wait for these new chapters. I'm switching things around a little. Instead of having them writing in a journal now, I found that was too hard to do with this chapter. So its just Ken talking in present tense I suppose. And um.. lets see.. I honestly can't imagine all of those kids being that young, I find it impossible. So lets just pretend that Ken is 15... and work with all the other ages fromt there.

  
_CHOCOLATE_

Chapter 6 - Ken: 1 Cor 6:9-10

He looked so angry. He didn't seem like the same Daisuke that I knew. He was so differant but that fire was still there in his eyes. He had changed a bit, but oh my, he was damn hot!

Ha! If only my parents could have heard me then. They are part of that 0.013% of Japan that choses to be Christian. Apparently homosexuality is opposing God. You know what I say to that? To Hell with God, an oxymoron almost. If I am going to fall in love with another man then, dammit, I will. Women don't interest me. I can't say they ever have. Then again, nor do most men. Its basically only one type of guys that I am interested in. Guys like Daisuke.

Even after all those years he still haunted my... dreams. When I saw him at the game, I almost got an instant hard-on. Go ahead, call me a pervert, at least I know what I want. That fire in his eyes is what keeps me going on living. The perfect tan that envelopes his body makes me just shiver with delight. What I would give to caress his body with my hands. To explore every inch of his soccer player's physique. To taste his lips with my own and hear him moan out my name.

I fall back against the soft silk of my bed. I definatly prefer living here then back in Tokyo. I run my hand through my hair and breath in the sweet, non polluted air of the Digital World. Here, I don't have to worry about my parents walking in on me while I'm having some nice thoughts about a certain Mahogany-haired boy we all know and love.

One hand slides up my shirt as my other undoes my belt buckle. I caress my own chest and imagine how his hands would feel on my creamy flesh. Just as I get my pants down far enough to relieve the pressure in my pants there is a soft knock at my bedroom door. My eyes fly open and I grab a pillow to throw at the door. I growl as I crawl out of my bed and redress my self. I came here to get AWAY from interuptions.

I fling my door open and I glare at the small green digimon below me. He takes a few steps back as if the heat of my anger is pushing him back. He lowers his head to me as I wait for him to say what he wants. Finally breaking the silence Wormmon whispers to me.

"One of the Digidestined is in the Digital World by himself, Master. I thought that you would like to know. He doesn't have his digimon partner with him either," he pauses, "It is Motomiya."

With that last part my interest finally picked up. Daisuke is alone in the digital world with no one to save him from the big, bad Digimon Kaizer. This could get interesting. I may be in love with him, but he is still my enemy. I smirk at the little green 'mon and push him aside with my foot. Heading to my control room, my mind wanders over all the delicious things I could do to him. I spot him on the screen. He looks practically innocent laying there in the grass, staring at the sky. I fetch an airdramon to fly me over.

As not to give myself away I make the 'mon drop me off about 200 feet away. I slowly stride over to him and lean over him. I expected him to at least get a little defensive in my presence. His chocolate colored eyes slowly turn and stare into mine. He sighs and stands up.

"Hello, Dai," I said in my most seductive voice.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to finally get here. I thought maybe an airdramon ate you or something," he giggled at me. What a sweet smile. He continued, "I wanted to see you again, Ken. I just had to. If you are wondering about V-mon. I left him home to show that I wasn't hoping or planning a fight."

He leans in close to my face, keeping that smile on his face. Then he frowned at me. Taking his two index fingers to the corners of my mouth he lifts my lips into a smile, then giggled again. I am starting to wonder if maybe he is high or something. He is acting like a school girl that has a... crush. I shake off that thought and take a step back away from him.

My plans of taking him right here and now have drifted away. I couldn't harm his innocence and I know that now. He takes two steps toward me, making any distance that was between us non-existant. His chest is pressed against mine and his head tilted with his lips mere centimeters from the tender spot on my neck. His breath instantly raising my body temperature. Then he leans forward more and brings his sweet lips to my ear, tickling my earlobe.

"Those pants your wearing, Ken-chan. They are a bit tight, you can make out _everything._ I know what happens when your eyes lay on me. I know exactly how bad you want me. And frankly, Ken-chan," I gasp as he grinds his pelvis into mine and continues huskily, "I like it."

In one swift movement of my legs being swept out from under me and a hand pushing my chest back and an abrupt stop, I am lying on the ground spread eagle. My eyes are wide open as Daisuke throws his jacket and shirt to the side. In a matter of seconds he has my arms pinned above my head has caught my mouth with his own. His inner thighs are pressed hard against my hips as he rocks back and forth. Oh I wish it was our bare skin and now our pants that are touching now.

I let out a soft moan and a gasp as he frees my mouth. I wish he would also free my hands. I want to touch him, hold him close to me. He can see the need and eagerness in my eyes. He looks me up and down, then shakes his head and tsks. His delicate hand removes my glasses and he looks deep into my eyes. He pulls back with an astonished look.

"You... Do you love me?"

I stare at him in shock, break my hands free and wrap my arms around him, "More than the world itself, Dai. I love you more than the ocean is wet, or the sun is hot. Motomiya Daisuke, you have always and will forever be the only one for me."

He buries his face in the crook of my neck. I can feel the wetness of his tears start to soak through my Kaizer gear. In a flash I am wearing the gray suit that is most commonly seen in the real world. Daisuke lifts up his head and chuckles at me. He tells me that I need to get some fashion sense. I just smile at him and gently press my lips to the spots where the tears still linger. Then he starts purring and whispers to me through my chest.

"I love you, Ken-chan. Even after all these years, I never forgot you. In fact, I only grew to love you even more."

I squeeze him closer to me. Now it is my turn to let a tear fall from my eye. I know that no matter how strong our love for each other is, I am still the Digimon Kaizer. Daisuke is supposed to me my biggest enemy out of all them. Now look at us, he is drifting asleep while laying on my chest. I love the irony of everything. His warmth is soothing to me. My eyelids are growing slightly heavy and soon I will join him in his slumber.

I awoke, I am lying with Daisuke in my arms. I smile and pick him up. It is getting late and he should be getting home but I don't want to wake him. I guess I'll just risk being seen in the real world. I pull my 'vice out of my pocket and made my way to the nearest portal with him on my back. We arrive in his school. Luckily, I am pretty good at landing on my feet when going between worlds.

I scan the computer and hack into a file labeled, "Motomiya Daisuke." I write down the address at which he lives and heft him back up onto my back. I chuckle slightly as he starts to snore. I suppese he is a pretty heavy sleeper to go through all of this. I trudge up the steps leading to his apartment after about fifteen minutes. The door opens and a girl answers. I smile at her as she squeals out my name over and over.

"Nice to see you too, Jun-chan."

"See me? We've met? When was this? Oh who cares! You're famous and you are at my apartment! Wait... is that my brother on your back? That little! He's friends with you and never.."

I cut her off, "You really.. don't remember me?"

She hangs her head and guides me to Daisuke's room. I lay him down on his bed and we exit his room and shut the door. She put her arm around my shoulder. She remembered.

"I've tried to forget, Ken-kun. I really have. But it haunts my dreams still. I lay awake some times and cry and cry. It was hard on both me and Dai. He actually may have took it harder because he just couldn't understand why you were gone. Dai thought it was his fault that you went away. Sometimes, even recently, we have just lied in each others arms and fell asleep crying," she looked directly into my eyes, "You look so much like, Osa-chan now. I loved him, you know. Call it fake because we were so young if you will, but I still do."

I hug her, "He loved you, too. 'Samu told me so," we just stand there. I gasp, " Jun-chan! Please don't tell anyone that was here. Please."

She narrows her eyes, "Too good to hang out with my brother? Well let me tell you.."

I laugh, "No. No. If anything he is too good for me. It's just.. well. I ran away from home a couple days ago. I don't think anyone suspects yet because I told my mother I was staying at a teammate's house. Ha! Don't look at me like that. You shouldn't be worried. I have a really good place I am staying. Its someplace.. differant from here though."

"Oi," she yells, "The Digital World, right? Wait, does that mean you are..."

I nod, "The Kaizer. They know. Daisuke was the one who figured it out. But... Just like you loved Osamu.. I love him," her eyes widen more and she smiles, "And.. Daisuke is my best, no.. only friend that I have. You have my word, I swear on Osamu's soul, that I will never hurt your little brother."

She seems to nod at this and understand. I turn around and open the door and walk out. I shut it behind me and am already down the stairs before it opens again. Jun pops out and slides down the railing to me. She lands on her feet gives a little bounce and a "V" sign. I chuckle at her.

"He told you how he feels then.. right?"

I smile widely at her and nod with excitement. She smiles and hugs me tightly. Then she trots back up the stairs and waves to me. I wave back and head back to the school. When I get half way there, on a bench on the side walk I see Hikari and Takeru, being a bit more than friends. I choose to ignore them and walk on by. I cross my fingers and hope that they don't see me. After a few more steps a firm hand is place on my shoulder.

"Dammit," I curse under my breath.

I spin around and come face to face with Takeru. The girl is standing a bit further behind him, both have slightly menacing glares. I take a step back and sigh. I hang my head then look up after he yelled at me to.

"What do you want, TK?"

He laughs at me, "What do _I_ want? The question is what do _you_ want here is Obaiba. What are you doing here instead of back in Tamachi? Scouting us out, possibly? Checking out where we all live so you can get at us easier, I suppose."

"You suppose wrong, Takaishi. Go back to making out with Yagami over there and let me leave in peace please. I don't want to fight right now. I am happy and would like to stay that way. I am in Odaiba because some old friends live here that I went to school with in Kindergarten. I only used to live a few blocks away from here, you know. Anyway, I caught up a bit with this old friend and we had fun. Therefore, I am happy," I smile sweetly at both of them.

"You aren't fooling anyone, Ichijouji," Takeru yelled and Hikari snorted at me, "You only were here a few month back then in school. And the only person who would even talk to you was....... You were with Daisuke?!"

I smile even brighter at him, giving him a "V" sign, and turn around to walk away. I continue walking until I heard him yell something about killing me if I had hurt my Dai-chan in any way. Now why would I do that? I laugh to myself and stare up at the school building. They followed me here. I quickly enter the building and head to the computer room to go back to the world I belong in. I can't take any more of this foul smelling air. Wormmon greets me and I pick him up and kiss him. He giggles in the way only a Wormmon can.

  
  


_Get why the chapters are named all Christian-like now? Hm.. I was seriously contemplating a few times to take this story to an NC-17 rating. I think I will write a sub-fic to this and make it a bit citrusy in flavor! *winks* Tehehe! I will if I get enough reviews telling me too! *dissapears in a burst of pink smoke* POOF!_


	7. Trinity

Briefing: Set during the series time. I guess this isn't an AU then. I honestly can't imagine all of those kids being that young, I find it impossible. So lets just pretend that Ken and Dai are 15... and work with all the other ages fromt there. It may get a little confusing because I wanted to add parts that didn't really involve Ken or Dai knowing about it. So... Things that look like this-- |||words||| are 3rd person type things. Okies?  
  
  
CHOCOLATE  
  
Chapter 7 - Daisuke: Trinity  
  
  
I awake with someone was taking my pants off. I immediatly tense up. Then I hear a chuckle and look up. Its only Jun-chan. I sigh and relax. Wait a minute, how did I get home? She obviously must have sensed my confusion so she pokes my nose and kisses me on the forehead.  
  
"You're little lover boy brought you home. You were fast asleep so we talked a while then he left. I decided to get you ready for bed myself but now that you are up, I guess you can manage it yourself."  
  
|||Takeru noticed the lights only on in Daisuke's room. His family, more like Jun, would probably be in there attending to his wounds if Ken really was here. Hikari stalked quietly behind TK up the steps and to the Motomiya apartment door. She watched as her friend slowly turned the handle to the door and walked in. They both slipped off their shoes and crept quietly down the hall. The light shone out from under the closed door and Hikari and Takeru listened to the voices going on inside. Both were shocked by what they heard. Their thoughts were the same: "Lover Boy?"|||  
  
"So Ken-kun brought me home. Nice of him. What did you guys talk about while I was out cold?"  
  
Jun lowered her head, "Osa-chan..."  
  
"Aw! Jun-chan! I thought we promised each other that we wouldn't let the past haunt us anymore. We all remember exactly how terrible Osamu's death was but we have to move on. I have finally got past it. Ken... he didn't talk about his brother..."  
  
"From what I hear, you barely let him talk at all. Speaking of! I ought to whap you over your head until your dead! You could have died, Dai. I don't know what made you go to the Digital World without V. You're lucky some rogue 'mon didn't attack you."  
  
"Jun, Jun! Calm down. I didn't bring V-mon because I didn't need to. I was in the utmost safest part of the Digital World and Ken was there. He wouldn't let anything of happened. Hey, did you know something about most of the 'mons under his control..." "Yes, Daisuke. You've told me five times now that most of the Digimon who do his bidding don't even HAVE dark rings. That he treats them so nice and that Wormmon get treated like a king all the time. You've told me all about how much he love that little green creature and that the reason he won't let him 'volve or fight is because he doesn't want him hurt."  
  
I blush and lower my voice. Embarassed I say, "Glad to know you listen to me."  
  
I sigh and fall back against my pillow. I have already stripped down to my boxers. I pat the bed and tell Jun to get in with me. She decides to take off just her pants and crawl under the covers with me. She rests her chin on top of my head. I smile and hug her. She, with the exception of Ken, is possibly the only one who truely cares for me.  
  
"You really care for him, don't ya, Dai-chan," she says in her calm voice.  
  
"Yes," I mock sounding surprised, "How couldn't I? It hurts too, you know. Him being the Kaizer. He really does love the Digital World, he truthfully belongs here. Thats why I fight him. The other 'destined just don't understand him at all. They don't know why he does the things that he does. Ken loves all things beautiful and serene. There ain't no pollution in that place. He loves breathing the fresh clean air and swimming in the crystal clear water. I know why he wants to get away from this world and life. I don't know one person who doesn't want to be like Ichijouji Ken, but if they really knew how hard his life is, they would have already jumped from the top of thier school."  
  
"I understand him perfectly. Dai, if I were in his shoes, I'd be doing the exact same thing. He told me that he ran away from home a week back. Did you know that," I nod, "Yeah, well... I have to say that the only thing keeping either of us here still is each other. I wish, that I could live in the Digital World. Me, You, Ken, Osamu... Hell, even Kido Jyou. I remember hanging out with him all the time. By the time we reached Jr. High, we both went our seperate ways. Osamu.. he kept everything together. Maybe I'll call Jyou sometime. I'd love to hang out with him again. You say that he's a Digidestined, too," I nod again, "Heh, seems everyone and their sister is one now. 'Cept me of coarse. I wish I could see that beautiful place you always tell me about."  
  
"I will, when everything settles down a bit. I promise you that, Jun-chan. Who knows maybe we can stay there, we both know that our parents wouldn't even notice it. They'd be happy that they could stop worrying about us and spend more money on their sake."  
  
Jun wraps her arms around me and starts sobbing. I'm too angry to cry, but the moisture builds up in my eyes anyway. Tears of anger. I wish Ken were here. We all could just vent and take comfort in each other. We would rant and rave an none of us would mind. I let my tears fall and pull Jun into my chest. I didn't mean to make her cry. All I did was say the truth.  
  
|||Hikari tugged on Takeru's sleeve. They both knew that they shouldn't have invaded their friends privacy like this. The quietly walked away, out the door, and away from the building. Finding their way back to the bench they were at previously, they sit down. Hikari looks to Takeru.  
  
"Are Daisuke and Ken really in love with each other? Or was Jun-san just saying that to tease Daisuke-kun."  
  
Takeru shrugged. He didn't know. Maybe Jun was just teasing him without know that there was any truth behind the words. No one would actually know until Daisuke or Ken came forward about it. That was highly unlikely because of the current feud between the Kaizer and the Digidestined.  
  
Takeru had a plan. It was brilliant and would work out perfectly. They would all soon find out the truth behind the rendevous occuring between the DigiDestined's supposed leader and their enemy. He began explaining it to Hikari. A small smirk grew on her face.|||  
  
_~~*The Next Day*~~_  
  
I blinked my eyes open at tryed to roll outta bed. Something prevented me from doing so. Arms were wrapped around my waist. The fingers intwined tightly together held sparkling pink nail polish with black skull and cross bones on each one of them. I smiled slightly at those fingers. "Thats my punkish oneechan," I thought. I carefully untangled myself from her to keep her from waking up. I pulled on a pair of shorts and made my way into the kitchen. FOOD!  
  
Just as I opened the fridge the phone rang. I shut the door and walked over to the ringing contraption quickly. I set down the carton or milk and took a deep breath.  
  
"Moshi moshi. Motomiya Daisuke here."  
  
I flinched as a high pitched voice came sceaming through the phone at me, "Motomiya! Where are you?! Its noon. We were supposed to be leaving for the Digital World now. We planned this all out on Friday. Get your lazy ass over here so we can gt going."  
  
I pause, sigh, then agree to be there in 10 minutes. I grab a shirt, my goggles, run fingers through my hair, brush my teeth, grab Chibimon, then write a note to Jun. I slip my shoes on and bolt out the door. That was the last thing I wanted, an angry Miyako disturbing my quiet morning. There goes my good mood for the day. I arrive at the school and everyone looks annoyed at me. I flash my best "innocent" smile and we were on our way. Once we get there, Takeru reminds me of what our objective is. I promise myself that I will not let emotions get in the way of leading the team. I have four people depending on me.  
  
I groan as Iori, Miyako, and Hikari walk off in the opposite direction, leaving me alone with Takeru. So we're off to find the Kaizer's secret base. I could use my knowlege of Ken to figure it out, but that would almost be betraying him. I just follow Takeru whereever he leads me to. Suddenly, he stops and comes to a clearing. The turns to look at me with a smirk spreading across his face.  
  
I froze in shock as he grabbed my shirt and pushes me back against a tree. V-mon squeaks and jumps up and down while Patamon watches as he knows exactly whats going on. His blue eyes meet my brown ones. His breath is hot and sour against my face. I flinch as he lets out a deep growl.  
  
"This is how its going to work, Motomiya. We know about you and Ken," I stiffened, "So our plans are to lure him here with you as the bait. I swear, out of all of us I really didn't expect YOU to turn on us. You are going to go and sit on that rock and wait for Ichijouji to show up. While I notify the others of our exact location."  
  
"Look Takaishi, I don't know where you get off say that I turned on you. When have I ever failed ot fight Ken. Just because we ARE friends doesn't mean we can't fight for opposing sides."  
  
"Whatever," and with that he threw me back against a convinient little boulder. Everything became dark.  
  
When I come to, I can feel the sun's heat beating down on me. I slowly open my eyes and look around me. I know the others are hiding in the trees somewhere, ready to attack Ken. I sigh. Either choice I am betraying someone. I sit down on the rock and rest my elbows on my knees and my chin on my fists. I sigh again. All I can think about is how pissed Ken is going to be when he finds out what happened. I hope he doesn't hurt anyone.  
  
I turn my head to where four gasps just came from. The other four and their Digimon partners now stand with their backs to me, face to face with Ken. Yes, Ken. Not the Kaizer. He is in light blue jeans and an X Japan t-shirt with the brightest smile across his face. I giggle, maybe I convinced him of his horrible fashion sense. Hikari grips tightly onto Takeru's arm. Ken is the first to speak.  
  
"I see you've been busy little bees with ideas of catching," he leans forward with the three words, "Big. Bad. Kaizer." He throws his head back and laughs with his hands arrogantly placed on his hips. He then calms himself and finishes talking, "As you can see, I AM just a normal teen like all of you. And another, don't try to outsmart a genius. It never works."  
  
I call to him, "How did you know?"  
  
He raises his hand in a slight wave to me then smirks, "Hi.. Mi... Tsu..."  
  
Takeru steps forward, "Come on, lets fight and settle this once and for all."  
  
Ken cocks his head to the side, then looks down and around him, "As you can see Takaishi-kun. I am not in the mood for a battle with any of you," I walk over and he smiles at me, "I am only here to claim what is rightfully mine because he has been poorly treated, " He walks straight at me and takes my mouth with his. I heard a few squeaks and hold his face before breaking the kiss.  
  
I lower my head and blush, "Ke~en. You're still the Kaizer. You can't be doing that. Plus, there are people around," I whine.  
  
"Aw... You're so cute when you blush. And I don't wanna be the Kaizer today..."  
  
"You can't stop being the Kaizer just for a day," Takeru spits at him.  
  
"You," Ken points menacingly at Takeru, "Shut up. I am trying to have a conversation with Dai-chan here.  
  
I spoke up, "He's right though, Ken-chan. You can't just stop for a day then go back. It wouldn't be fair to me.. any of us."  
  
He places his hand under my chin and looks me dead in the eye, "Tell me to stop being the Kaizer and I will. I'd do anything for you. I'd DIE for you, if you wanted me to, my love. But I won't leave here, " He backs up and his face grows angry, "You can't ever make me leave the Digital World. I will not go back that that place with all its filth and hatred. Never, "Black wind swirled around him and his Kaizer gear appeared on him, "I won't go back! I won't!"  
  
I quickly close the gap between us. Then I bury my head under his chin. I can hear his heart beat. Its going so fast I fear that it may pound out of his chest. I hug him closer.  
  
"Calm down, Ken-chan. I'd never ask you to leave here because I know how much you love it. But will you please stop being the Kaizer," I nuzzle him closer, "For me. For all of us."  
  
Another gust of wind and Ken is back to normal. I then hear a small blue digimon scream out the name of his best friend. I glance to my left to see Wormmon slowly crawling towards V-mon. Ken and I both let out a small giggle at the sight. Then Ken lifts his head to look at the other four Digidestined behind me. They all are a boiling pot of emotions. Anger, Happiness, Relief, Disgust, Pain. I turn around to look at them. Ken wraps his arms around me and softly rubs my arms. I'm glad, I need his reassurence.  
  
"So..." I begin, "Um... this is probably kinda wierd for you all."  
  
"Wierd? Wierd?! Being in the Digital World is weird. But our leader having an affair with the Digimon Kaizer? That's just insane, " Iori shouts. I blink a few times before he continues, "I am outta here. Probably won't be back."  
  
Hikari and Takeru both nod and they seem to agree with Iori on all that. Obviously shocked from how loud their little friend could actually be. Miyako hangs around and watches them leave. I give her a questioning look. Then she leans forward.  
  
"They may think its wierd and all. But me? I think its strangely cute. So just so you know, you both have my blessing and I hope you two are happy. Daisuke-kun? Are you coming back to the real world soon?"  
  
I smile brightly, "I may, but only to get a few things. I think I'll be staying here from now on. Feel free to visit us any time you want."  
  
"Thanks," she said while skipping away. "I'll bring my Mimi-hime with me too!" Me and Ken just looked at each other and laughed. This is a beautiful start to a new beginning.   
  
  
  
  
  
Look for "White Chocolate" out soon. Oh. And this is DEFINATLY not the last chapter folks. I don't plan on ending this until I have at LEAST 20 chapters. Theres gonna be a lot of stuff with Miyako and Mimi in it. There ain't no way I can leave out my favorite shoujo ai couple! *winks* ^^v Thank Hyne I actually have a plot planned! *dissapears in a burst of pink smoke* POOF! 


	8. For He So Loved the World

**Briefing: Set during the series time. I guess this isn't an AU then. I honestly can't imagine all of those kids being that young, I find it impossible. So lets just pretend that Ken and Dai are 15... and work with all the other ages from there. It may get a little confusing because I wanted to add parts that didn't really involve Ken or Dai knowing about it. So... Things that look like this-- _words_ are 3rd person type things. Okies? **

_CHOCOLATE _

Chapter 8 - Ken: For He So Loved the World 

'Its amazing how life works,' I think as I sit in my bedroom at the base. Daisuke left the Digital World. He seems to be more than willing to give up the "Real World" as fast as possible. He asked me if Jun could live her. I told him: "Sure. And we can start a human villiage here. I'll get rid of my base, we can build some traditional Japanese houses with paper walls. Three houses in all. One for me and him, another for Jun, and a third for Mimi and Miyako for vacationing and visiting." 

He seemed more than happy with that. So here I sit in my bedroom looking at maps of the Digital World and deciding where to build that is convienant not only for us, but also doesn't disturb local 'mons. Wormmon looks on with me. Suddenly he jumps onto the map and points to a spot near Primary Villiage. 

"What about here," the green Digimon asks with a happy voice. 

"Lets ask Dai-chan when he gets back," I reply with a smile. 

Primary Villiage... My mind gets lost in thoughts. I've never been to Primary Villiage. I've never had to. Maybe I should ask Dai or Wormmon. Jun wouldn't know obviously. 

I bet its going to be a lot of fun showing Jun-chan around the Digital World and introducing her. I wonder if she'll be in line to become a DigiDestined. They, whomever they are, say that once one is exposed to the Digital World or Digimon and possess the right qualities to be a Destined, they get their own Digimon partner. Probably not though, it seems like all the positions are filled. 

An alarm sounds throuhgout my base notifying me that three humans are closing in on the base. If its three then there is no way its Daisuke and Jun. I hop off the bed, Wormmon jumps on my shoulder, and I rush to the control room as fast as I can. Thats obviously pretty fast, since they do call me "The Rocket." 

I find out exactly who, even though I already knew, was heading towards my base. Hida, Takaishi, and Yagami are walking at a fast pace. I set a course for my base to fly and stay by pressing a few buttons. With Wormmon still on my shoulder, I run out of the room, down a ramp, and jump outside of the moving hunk of Digimetal. Then I run forward to meet up with the three other DigiDestined. The see me coming and stop to make their partners Digivolve. 

"Whoa, whoa," I said with a nervous chuckle, "No need for that. I mean, I have no intentions of fighting you. And no intentions of Wormmon here fighting and risk getting even slightly hurt." 

"Yeah, right," shouted Takeru, "Where's Motomiya? He's not answering any of our messages. You've probably got him locked up in your base and brainwashed, don't you?" 

"Brainwashed? I remember someone asking me that in kindergarten too. Thats amusing. Anyone want to come back to my soon to be non-existant base for a cup of tea? You can see for yourselves that Dai isn't there and that I'm almost all packed up because I'm leaving that floating hell," I pushed the words out while overly aware that the trio's Digimon had just surrounded me. 

I glanced nervously at Angemon, Angewomon, and Digmon. They all stared at me with unblinking eyes, as though they were waiting for me to make Wormmon fight them all. I wasn't stupid! I know it was a losing battle. The three humans knew I was afraid and they smirked. They thought they were actually going to win this battle? Ken Ichijouji is NOT a loser. I turned my head back to the kids with new found confidence. Hikari raises an eyebrow in question as her smile fades and mine grows exceptionally large. 

"You wouldn't really attack an unarmed person would you?" 

"You're not unarmed," Takeru snaps. 

I laugh. "You mean Wormmon? Ha! He couldn't hurt even the tiniest Fliemon!" 

"That was a bad pun, Ken-chan," Wormmon says. 

My small, green Digimon crawls down the front of my shirt tickling me. I giggle as he crawls over hide's face. I'm wearing my Hideto Matsumoto T-shirt with pink letting that says around the oval picture of him, "You forgot to say goodbye." Wormmon then creeps down my black silk pants and onto the ground. He went at the three humans. 

He spoke in a voice that was the loudest I ever heard him go, "Leave Ken alone! He isn't bothering anyone any more. Let him be happy, he finally is happy again. I won't let you three miserable people take it away from him!" 

I sat down on the ground and folded my legs into a pretzle. Then I chuckled at my Digimon and mumbled a thanks to him. I wondered how long it would take the other three children present to get bored, give up, and leave. I was happy, I could sit there and day dream all day. I wonder if by watching me they will see that I have truly changed. Of course I regret the somewhat terrible things that I did. But I only was "evil" towards those who tryed to get me to go back to the Human World. Heh, I'm not even calling it the Real World anymore. 

Wormmon crawls back to me and sits in my lap. I playfully tap his forehead and smile down at him. At least this little Digimon gets it all. Those stupid people standing fifteen feet away from me can't comprehend love, I suppose. They just don't understand that love changes people and makes them do the craziest things. But I can wait for them to realize it. I have eternity. 

_So sorry for not actually working on this. To tell the truth, I completely forgot about any of my fics that weren't in the fandoms I've recently gotten lost in. Also, I still plan to write "White Chocolate" but probably not until this is finished. Which... may be in about 5 more chapters?_


	9. And the Sea Parted

**Briefing: Set during the series time. I guess this isn't an AU then. I honestly can't imagine all of those kids being that young, I find it impossible. So lets just pretend that Ken and Dai are 15... and work with all the other ages from there. It may get a little confusing because I wanted to add parts that didn't really involve Ken or Dai knowing about it. So... Things that look like this-- _words_ are 3rd person type things. Okies? **

_CHOCOLATE _

Chapter 9 - Daisuke: And the Sea Parted 

"I still can't believe it!" Jun shouted with pure excitement. 

"I know, I know. We're finally getting outta here. We get to live a better life. We'll have no angsty little problems to deal with and no dead beat parents to worry about. No puke to clean up after they come home with hangovers every night. And hopefully... the three closed-minded Digidestined will leave us alone." 

Jun sat down on her my bed, picks up Chibimon and sighed. She once said that she will never understand how any child could be so cruel to another. What did it really matter what a person's sexual preference was? She even considered herself bisexual. Jun has had many a crush on both girls and boys. I think she influenced me. Maybe not... 

I've really only been truly attracted to one kind of person throughout my entire life. I've liked smart and funny boys or girls with short dark hair. They have always been kinda insecure and have and air of vunerability around them. Sound like I'm decribing Ken? Well its 'cause I am. It was kind of like a chain reaction when we met in kindergarten. 

I hear that traumatizing events in early childhood can leave you messed up in the years to come. Things grow and develope over the years. So what happened between me and Ken-chan ten years ago kinda made me who I am today. When he left school I felt like half of me had been torn away. I honestly don't even know why to this day. But that pain turned into a need to have him with me. Then that changed into a longing in the next four years. Puberty hit and that longing became desire, a desire that I didn't even connect with Ken. I just thought I had my mind set on what type of person I wanted to be with. And recently, I realized that even back then, I was in love with him. Maybe not to the extent that people are in love when they are my age, but he was a part of me that I didn't want to, COULDN'T live without. 

So yeah, I've been in love with Ken Ichijouji for the past ten and a half years. The only differance between the past years and now is that I can actually be with him and I know that my love is returned. I've said I've loved people before, the ones who reminded me most of him, but my love had never once been returned. Just thinking about it now is almost enough to make me want to cry. 

I shove the shirts that are still on their hangers into a box. Then, I empty out my pants/shorts drawer and shove all of that in the same box. Closing the box and putting a large line of tape on it to seal it, I write "Dai's Clothes" in big letters. I start filling another box with my socks and underwear and pajamas. Then I notice Jun is still sitting there. I look over to my sister. 

"Are you all packed up already," I ask her, "If you are then you can help me with all this shit." 

She smirks at me. "No, not finished. Just thinking about the past. Do you think I'll see Jyou again? I haven't talked to him in the longest. I hear from Momoe that he is studying to be a doctor." 

I can almost see the wheels turning behind her eyes. I let a groan pass my lips. My sister probably has the worst taste in men most of the time. But then again, when I first met Jyou I have to admit I had a bit of a crush on him. Then again, look at him! He's got the same eyes, hair, and brain as Ken. Ok, Ken is definatly smarter than Jyou, he has better taste in music and clothing. Jyou is a big fraidy-cat while Ken will stand up against nearly anything by himself. There my mind goes, wandering to him again. 

My door swings open and knocks against the wall with a loud BANG. My mother is standing there propping herself up against the door frame and looks at me and Jun with boxes scattered everywhere through her hazed over eyes. She hiccups and then our father stands behind her with a stupid grin plastered over his face. Obviously shes been drinking and hes had a bit to much Marijuana. Jun growls under her breath at them. 

In a drunken stupor our mother asks, "And what the hell do you think you two ungrateful little shits are doing?" 

My anger gets the best of me and I yell, "We are packing and leaving. We are never coming back to this filthy cesspool!" 

"Fuck you," my mother yells and walks away. 

My father keeps standing there with an idiotic smile that I want to slap far clear of his face. Then he says, "Good riddiance. I was wondering when you two would finally leave." And he walks aways after our mother into their bedroom. 

I turn to Jun with my face red with anger. She looked like she was about to bust out in tears. Leave it to girls to be that kind of emotional and watery-eyed. And then she did start sobbing. I sat down next to her still full of anger and hatred. 

"Look at it this was, Jun. With us gone, they'll spend all the more money on booze and drugs. And hey, who knows. Maybe they'll kill themselves with alcohol poisoning or overdose on something." 

With me saying that, Jun stiffled a giggle. She then stood up with a strong determination and a smile. She headed to her room to finish packing. I also continued stuffing things into boxes. I reached the bottom back of my desk drawer and pulled out a familiar pink box. My heart practically skipped a beat. I opened the box and inside was the same half of heart Ken gave me before he unexpectedly moved. 

I pulled it out of the box and the chain was a tad bit too short for my taste. I grabbed my necklace with the soccerball pendant and took the pendant off. I slipped the heart on and fastened the chain around my neck. I put the short chain and the soccerball in the pink box and threw that in with my clothes. I sealed that box and looked around my room. Chibimon stared at me from my sheetless bed. 

"We're really gonna live in my world," The tiny blue Digimon asked. 

I nodded with a smile, picked him up and set him on my shoulder. I looked at the four boxes I was taking with me and wondered exactly how I was gonna get them all to the Digital World. But, that could be worried about later. 

I walk into the kitchen to get myself a glass of water to drink and spot my D-Terminal lying next to the microwave. Curiosity strikes me and I grab it and flip it open. I have twenty messages. Eight from Takeru, Six from Hikari, and five from Iori which I automatically delete. The last one if from Miyako. That one I actually read. 

_Daisuke! Urgent! Terrible Trio in Digiworld after Ken! Get back to me so we can plan something out! From - Miyako_

I type back: _Miyako, meet me at school in fifteen minutes! From - Daisuke_

I run into Jun's room and tell her to finish getting packed and that I have some errands to run. I grab my Digivice and D-Terminal off the kitchen counter where I left them and run to the door. After I slip my shoes on, I run outside and practically jump and skip all the stairs. I take off at breakneck speed towards school. I may be no Ichijouji, but fifteen years of training for soccer will make you a pretty fast runner. 

I reach the school in ten minutes and Miyako and Mimi are already there. I catch my breath before I greet them. As we break into the school computer lab, I interrogate them both. 

"So whats the scoop? Why are they in the Digital World? Why can't they just accept the fact that Ken isn't and really never was a threat to the Digimon there?" 

Mimi shrugged and blunty stated, "Because they are idiots." 

I opened the port after Miyako boots up a computer and we are hurled into a differant dimension. We land about 300 feet from where I can see four humans and three Digimon. The three of us take off running in that direction. As we near I hear Ken's voice singing out loud and clear. 

"Loneliness, your silent whisper. Fills a river of tears through the night. Memory, you never let me cry and you, you never said goodbye..." 

"KEN!!" I scream as I run up behind Takeru, Hikari, and Iori. The three spin around and glare and me, then Miyako and Mimi as they finally catch up. Ken looks up from the ground at me and smiles. He stands up and says in a voice that is coated with the sweetest sugar, "Dai-chan!" The "Terrible Trio," as Miyako called them, cringe at his sweetness while I smile even more. 

"Well we know where you stand now, Miyako," Hikari's voice dripped with venom. "I didn't think you would be a traitor either. Maybe this scum bag really _is_ brainwashing people now. 

I don't hit girls. I couldn't bring myself to hit girls unless they did something truly painful to me first. I was to tempted to hit her. Thankfully Mimi stepped up first and back-handed that little wench. Apparently Miyako didn't think it was enough and the lavender-haired girl punched her square in the nose with a loud crack. Hikari's nose was obviously broken. Me and Ken look at each other and burst out in laughter.

_Yeah, these chapters are kinda short, but the POV needs to change a lot. Oh and that song Ken is singing is called "Tears" by X Japan. I love X Japan and hide. 3_ undefined undefined More... undefined [Close] undefined [Close] undefined 


End file.
